Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''is a 2017 superhero team-up film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team Guardians of the Galaxy. It was directed and written by James Gunn. It is the seventeenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, Emma Stone, Lee Pace, Pom Klementieff, Brad Pitt, Elizabeth Debecki, Karen Gillan, Alan Tudyk, and Jude Law. It was released on May 5, 2017 and grossed $863.8 million on a $200 million budget. It ran 137 minutes and received positive reviews. Plot Two years after defeating the Kree and Phalanx, the Nova Corps has taken over as the chief policing agency of the galaxy. The Guardians of the Galaxy—Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Phyla-Vell/Quasar, and Mantis—have been destroying the last of the Kree outposts across space ever since. This deeply angers Thanos, Gamora's adoptive father, who led the Kree as his army. For the past two years, Thanos has been sending his other adoptive daughter, Nebula, after the team to kill Gamora for betraying them, while Gamora and Peter have developed a bond. Richard Rider, leader of the Nova Corps, sends the Guardians to the Enclave, a society of scientists who are attempting to use the Skrulls' invasion of the universe as a means to take over the weaker planets. However, when Thanos uses the Space Stone to deduce their location, he sends Nebula to the Enclave. At the Enclave, their leader Ayesha oversees the construction of a large containment unit. The Guardians arrive on their planet, where Gamora appears to detect something in the atmosphere, and meet with Ayesha. Ayesha learns of what they are here for and her guards arrest the Guardians, escept Mantis, who stayed on the ship. Mantis is forced to save the Guardians on her own. In the prison, Peter, Drax, Rocket, and Groot come up with a plan to escape, though one of them must be left behind to be rescued later. They enact their plan, though only Peter and Groot escape, while Drax and Rocket are taken to the lower-levels. Mantis sneaks into the women's prison, where Gamora and Quasar have managed to take over. Mantis knocks the guards unconscious and escapes with Gamora and Quasar. In the lower-levels, Drax and Rocket meet Adam, a creation of the Enclave who realized the error of their ways and was arrested. The two agree to take him with them when they escape, though Adam doesn't have much hope. Nebula lands on the Enclave, where she kills several guards. Ayesha finds her and the two women get into a fight, in which Nebula is injured by Ayesha's cosmic blasts. Ayesha puts Nebula into a cocoon to transform her into one of the Enclave. Mantis, Gamora, and Quasar meet up with Peter and Groot and the five discover Nebula in the cocoon. Though they initially abandon her, Gamora decides to save her, due to the two still having a sister-like bond. Nebula is grateful for them saving her, but she still attempts to kill Gamora, who fights her. Quasar and Peter go to save Drax and Rocket. When they discover Adam with them, they are reluctant to save him too, but Drax and Rocket convince them. Mantis and Groot prepare the ship, as Gamora defeats Nebula, who crawls back to her ship. Peter, Drax, Rocket, Quasar, and Adam board the ship, along with Gamora, and they escape, though Nebula goes after them. Ayesha is excited that the unit is finished, but waits to use it, as she wants to wait until they attack the Guardians. On Xandar, the Guardians return, which scares Adam. Peter promises he will have a place here, though Adam wants them to go back to Knowhere first. However, Rocket realizes they never told him they had a base on Knowhere. Adam tries to escape, but they easily overpower him. When Rider finds them, he recognizes Adam as Yon-Rogg, one of the last surviving Kree commanders. Yon-Rogg was attempting to take out the Guardians. When Peter asks how he was going to do that on his own, Nebula lands, with an army of the Kree still under Yon-Rogg's control. A battle breaks out between the Nova Corps and the Kree. Gamora realizes that when they were at the Enclave and she recognized something in the air, it was an Infinity Stone, just like the Space Stone Thanos uses. Gamora, Peter, and Quasar escape Xandar, though Nebula sneaks onto the ship. Gamora realizes she is there and fights her. A door is opened and Nebula nearly falls out. Gamora grabs her arm, but Nebula tells her she would rather die than be in Gamora's hands, and cuts her hand off, falling out of the ship. At the Enclave, the Guardians arrive, where Gamora leads them to the trophy room, and finds the Soul Stone, which grants the holder the ability to essentially control life and death. Ayesha finds them and reveals that everyone in the Enclave is powered by the Soul Stone. She also reveals that she is able to create life with it, such as in the unit, which she opens to reveal a man. Ayesha signals her army and awakens the man using the stone. He awakens and, under Ayesha's command, fights the Guardians. Peter and Quasar fight them off, while Gamora tries to stop Ayesha and get the stone. Gamora finally gets a hold of it and calls off the army. The man, whom Ayesha calls the "Magus", appears to be in immense pain when Gamora calls him off. He changes back into a more human form and attacks Ayesha. Ayesha realizes that when she created him, she made him with life and death. On Xandar, the Kree are scared off after Rider takes on the Nova persona and nearly kills Yon-Rogg in one blast. Gamora calls the Nova Corps to the Enclave. The Enclave's technology is destroyed and, due to the Soul Stone being out of their possession, they have no purpose. The Guardians and the man go back to Xandar, where the man is named "Adam", due to the similarities between him and Yon-Rogg's story. Gamora realizes that the Soul Stone is not safe with them due to Thanos being able to track them, and secretly grants Adam the stone without anyone else knowing. Adam leaves to get a better handle on the Magus and to find a new purpose. Rider tells him he will always be welcome back. In a mid-credits scene, Adam hears the callings of several voices from the Soul Stone. In a post-credits scene, Nebula awakens on Xandar. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Emma Stone as Phyla-Vell/Quasar *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Brad Pitt as Adam Warlock *Elizabeth Debecki as Ayesha *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Alan Tudyk as Richard Rider *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg